sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stake Land II
| writer = | starring = | music = Redding Hunter | cinematography = Matt Mitchell | editing = Dan Berk Robert Olsen | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 81 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Stake Land II (also known as Stake Land II: The Stakelander or The Stakelander) is a 2016 American vampire horror film directed by Dan Berk and Robert Olsen and starring Nick Damici, who wrote the script. It is a sequel to Stake Land (2010). Plot Martin, who had settled down with the woman he met at the climax of the first film, attempts to track down Mister after his family is killed by a scarred sentient vampire. Martin eventually finds him after being forced by cannibals into fighting him. Mister recognizes Martin and together they escape from the cannibals and rescue a feral girl. Mister, Martin and the feral girl find an abandoned house to stay the night but are later attacked by the cult from the first film, it is later revealed that they serve the scarred vampiress and that they have been looking for Mister, the scarred vampire had killed Martin's family with the intent of using a vengeful Martin to find Mister. Martin, Mister and the feral girl manage to escape and capture one of the younger cultists who tries to tell them that he was forced into going along with them. The group bumps into another group who Mister recognizes as old friends, they are then taken to their base to heal and recuperate, while the cultist is locked in a small room, but later escapes after tricking a woman into thinking he had hanged himself and murders her. The cultist then alerts the rest of the cult and vampires of the bases's whereabouts. Mister and Martin try and buy time by combating the threat while the civilians evacuate, the group Mister encountered earlier stay and fight with them, while the feral girl is forced to go with the civilians but later escapes and tries to come back to Mister. The scarred vampire makes an appearance and Mister instantly recognizes her as a vampire he had attempted to kill, only succeeding in scarring her. The group get trapped in the kitchen but two of them sacrifice themselves by blowing themselves up. Martin and Mister manage to kill the scarred vampire but Mister is wounded. Later while trying to escape and follow the civilians, Vampires ambush Martin and Mister. The feral girl comes to their aid, having grown attached to Mister and is bitten killing a vampire. Saddened and disillusioned, Mister tells Martin he can't do it anymore and makes Martin leave while he stays behind to fight the remaining vampires. Release Stake Land II debuted on digital platforms on February 7, 2017 with Blu-ray and DVD release on February 14, 2017. Damici has expressed interest in making the series a trilogy but noted that MPI owns the property so it is ultimately up to them. Reception Bloody Disgusting gave the film three and a half out of four skulls saying "The film doesn’t capture that same success that the first film had, but it’s still a worthy follow-up for those who enjoyed the original." Nerdist said "While Stake Land II is clearly working on a small budget, the filmmakers do all they can to deliver a fast-moving post-apocalyptic “quest” movie full of gory vampire attacks, colorful stock character archetypes, and a slyly surly attitude." Dread Central found the film mildly disappointing saying "Overall, the film acts as a serviceable addition to the story, but the regrettable element is that it could have been so much more – still is worth a watch for fans who sharpened their fangs on the first movie." See also *Vampire film References External links * * Category:2016 films Category:2016 horror films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Vampires in film Category:Films set in the United States